A new emotion
by TheScaryDino
Summary: The emotionless member of the Seven Deadly Sins finding something he never thought he had. Emotions. But not any emotion, no. He found love.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is a story I also wrote on Wattpad, in case anyone wanted to know =P. This is, in fact, a gowther x reader Fanfic. Before I begin, choose a (E/C), a (H/L) (H/C), and (F/N) with a (L/N).**

 **...**

 **Done?**

 **...**

 **Good.**

~Your POV~  
I was running from the evil beings that destroyed my village. My home. My family, friends, my fiancé, everything I loved. The _holy knights._ I hate them. I hate all of them. They were chasing me, away from the ashes that was once my family. I was luckily a star runner in my village, the best there was. I got far enough ahead so that I could run behind a nearby large oak tree. I hid and overheard someone talking.

"Guila, Hendrickson won't be pleased. He specifically ordered no survivors. How could that girl run so fast?" A light purple-haired girl said, to who I could only assume was Guila.

"Jericho, stop worrying! We'll tell him we killed everyone, and live on." Guila said to Jericho. Guila honestly looked scarier, her eyes always closed, and that devious smile, it sent shivers down my spine.

"What?! You insist we lie to the grandmaster?!" Jericho angrily spoke. 'Someone's ticked' I thought, trying to hold back my laughter.

"Would you rather die?" This seemed to catch Jericho off-guard, she wasn't expecting that. "That's what I thought. C'mon, lets head back to the Capital." Guila ran ahead, running to a flying Manta-Ray thing.

"Fine.." Jericho grumbled, before running after Guila. They flew off, and once I knew I was in the clear, I ran from the village, running as fast as I could to the nearest town.

~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~

I arrived, starving and extremely thirsty. I was lucky enough to arrive at a town with a bar. I walked up to the door.

"The Boar Hat.. Huh." I entered the bar, to find it almost empty, aside from a fairly attractive man with pink hair. He was reading a book, called 'Her Justice'. I poked his shoulder, hoping to get a reaction. "Hello? I came from the village of Zalien, and I am seeking help. I am at deaths door, I need food and water." I said. He looked up, and I slightly gasped. His eyes, they were so enticing... So beautiful...

"Hmm? Didn't the village of Zalien burn down yesterday? With no survivors?" He asked, emotionlessly. I slightly flinched at the mention of the fire.

"Not quite. I was able to outrun the people who started the fire. You got the no survivor story from the holy knights, right?" I stood up, and took a seat in front of the bar. "They started the fire. Two of them. Guila and Jericho. They did it for this man, Hendrickson." The strange man got up and went up the nearby stairs. He began to talk to a man he referred to as 'Captain'. They were talking quite loud, so I could hear them.

"Captain, there's a girl downstairs, she's a survivor from Zalien, she says the holy knights started the fire, Guila and Jericho." The pink-haired man spoke.

"Gowther, I thought everyone from Zalien died." This _captain_ said.

"She said she was able to outrun them."

"Hmm... Ask her to stay with us, her speed could be useful." I heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and this Gowther walking towards me.

"Hello, Ms. ..?" He asked, signaling for my name.

"(Y/N). My name in (Y/N)."

"Ms. (Y/N), I am Gowther, of the Seven Deadly Sins. My captain insists you stay with us, he says your ability to outrun holy knights could prove useful in our battles with them." He said, bowing to me, which I found adorable.

"Sure." He seemed surprised with my answer, he obviously didn't expect for me to accept his offer. "I have nowhere else to stay, since my home was turned to ashes."

"I will inform my captain of your decision." He walked upstairs, his pink hair flowing behind him. 'Hmm, he's attractive... WAIT! Mind, I lost my fiancé, the man I agreed to marry, dead. Gone. To the place of no return.' I began to softly sob, not noticing the boy creeping up behind me.

"Ms, are you okay?" The boy asked, making me jump. I tuned to see a young floating brunette boy with a green pillow, and a teal and gold outfit.

"I'm fine... Just a little run down." He didn't seem satisfied with my answer. "Speaking of which, may you please get me a water? I haven't drank for nearly a day and a half, I'll die if I don't drink something soon."

"Yes, of course!" He flew over to the tap and got me some water. "Whats your name? I'm king."

"I'm (Y/N), nice to meet 'cha." King handed me the water and I drank it all in under 30 seconds. I slammed it down indicating my need for more. He quickly refilled it and I drank it slower than last time. "I assume you're also a part of the Seven Deadly Sins, you look different from your wanted posters."

"W-what? No, I'm not in that group, never! They're evil traitors!" He laughed nervously and tried to play it off.

"Relax, knuckle-head. Gowther told me earlier. I'm gonna be staying with you guys for a while. Your captain asked me and I had nowhere else to go." He seemed to be relieved.

"Phew!" He wiped his forehead clean of sweat. Soon a young blonde boy walked up to us. I noticed a sheath with no sword on his back. 'That's a question for another day...'

"Hello! I'm Meliodas, the leader of the Seven Deadly Sins! I assume you're  
(Y/N), am I right?"

"Yes sir!" I saluted. Both King and Meliodas chuckled at reaction.

"It's fine, you don't have to salute. Although you can, I wouldn't mind." He creepily winked, and I just cringed.

"Captain! Will you quit flirting for one second?!" King shouted.

"Why would I?" Meliodas just smirked.

"I'm going out for some air." I walked out of the room and out the door. I laid down of to the side of the door so I was in the shade, but still able to cloudgaze. Suddenly the ground started moving upward shakily, then it began to move forward, almost like walking. I sat up, but quickly laid back down.

I didn't realize, but I was slowly falling asleep. Before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

Hey! Enjoy? I certainly enjoyed writing it! Comment, I'd love to see what you think!

Anyway, hope you enjoyed!  
~TheScaryDino~


	2. The past and your true speed

~Your POV~  
~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~

I woke up in a bed, My head hurting like crazy. I looked down, and I was wearing a black leather crop top, leather high-waisted shorts, and a white over-shirt that went down to my mid-thigh in the front, and gradually went to my hip in the back. I gotta admit, I was cute. And I'm usually not one to brag.

I headed downstairs, to find the perverted captain from yesterday talking to a girl that looked familiar... Was she..? No, she couldn't be. She died many years ago. People can't come back to life.

"Hey guys!" I shouted, easily gaining their attention.

"Hey (Y/N)! How'd cha' sleep?" Meliodas asked, perverted smile and all. "Gowther saw you sleeping outside, and brought you to his bed." I must've blushed, because Meliodas soon commented on it. "Why are you blushing? You look like a tomato." He began to laugh hysterically.

"O-oh shut it, pervert!" I yelled and ran up to him and slapped him across the face. "You need to learn to respect me, Meliodas!" I yelled in his face, anger dripping from my voice.

"Hey, that's no fuuuun!~" He complained, he sounded like a five year-old when someone stole his lollipop, although he still held his cheek in his hand. "I like teasing you! It's fun!" I just rolled my eyes and sat down at the bar area.

"Get me a water. I don't drink ale." I was still pissed at the baby that leads the Seven Deadly Sins. The girl ran to get me some water.

"Hello! My name is Elizabeth! Your name is (Y/N), right?" Now it seemed to click more. This was more likely to be her than anyone else. But I'll keep it to myself, and I don't need to remind her of her past.

"That is correct, it's nice to meet you." I spoke, not interested in the conversation, I was focusing on her face. This is her. The girl from years ago. My sister. She put my water on the table, snapping me out of my trance, but I began to drink and my previous state returned, and everything I went through came to my eyes as soon as I closed my (E/C) orbs.

"Strange. This is quite intriguing. Your past is very saddening." A voice said, right behind me, startling me and making me slam my water on the bar-table, nearly spilling it. I turned to see Gowther with LIGHTNING COMING OUT OF HIS FINGER AND INTO MY NECK. But it surprisingly didn't hurt, just, tingly.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I stood up and faced him, with a little bit of pink on my cheeks.

"Reading your thoughts." He said calmly, as if it was NORMAL TO LOOK AT OTHER PEOPLE'S THOUGHTS, WHICH IT ISN'T. He sat down as if nothing happened.

"WHAT DID YOU SEE?!" I askelled **(A/N: a mix between asked and yelled),** scared of what he would answer.

"Your entire past." He said calmly and pulled out his book and started to read. My eyes just widened, that's something no one should ever see. I ran out to the nearby forest, my (H/L) (H/C) flowing behind me.

"Wait!" Elizabeth called out, but I ignored her. I was on the verge of tears, my past too terrifying to comprehend.

-Flashback-

 _"Mommy! I'm home!" I walked in to see the massacred bodies of my parents. Their separated body parts everywhere. Then I saw her. My little baby sister Elizabeth was headless. I was 5. So young, so scarred._

 _I ran out of the house._

 _~Two Weeks Later~_

 _I was sitting in a cave, crying again._

 _"Hello?" My head perked up to see a boy. Like my old friend, Luka. He even looked like him. Only ginormous._

 _"Please don't hurt me..." I curled up in a ball, prepared for a beating. The pain had become etched into my brain. Well trying to steal bread to feed myself, I was beaten when caught. This happened way too often._

 _"Never. My name is Damien. What's yours?" His voice was comforting, like auditory hugs._

 _"I'm (Y/N). Nice to meet you, Damien." I just simply cried._

 _"Don't cry. What happened to you?"_

 _~After explaining my story~_

 _"Wow... I'm sorry you had to go through that..." He hugged me, and I hugged back, crying into him. He had picked my up so I sat on his Shoulder, to make the hug more comfortable._

 _~Seven Years Later~_

 _"Thanks Damien. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't save you." I cried. It was his funeral. I was 12. Although now I had a family. Thanks to the giant who died protecting me from a monster that was trying to kill me and my new home. "I'm sorry that there was nothing I could do to help your wounds. I'm sorry I can't protect myself. And that you died protecting me. And that I could do nothing." I fell to the ground, and began to whisper hoarsely. "I'm so, so sorry. Damien. I love you... I'm sorry..."_

 _-_ Flashback ends-  
 **(A/N: Example. It get worse as you age.)**

The memories flooded into my mind, and I began to cry uncontrollably.

~Gowther's POV~  
Hmm... I wonder what I did. I could hear the cries from here, even though she ran to the forest.

"I'm going after her." I spoke. "I need to see what I did wrong." I walked out the door and to where the sobs were loudest. I soon found (F/N) leaning against a tree, mumbling to herself. I jumped down in front of her, and what I saw next almost made me feel _human emotion._ She looked up at me, tears in her eyes. She looked hurt, injured, but there was nothing anyone could do to help. "(Y/N), what did I say?" I tilted my head inquisitively.

"It-it's everything you said! You saw my history. Everything I've seen, all the horror and scars. Something no one should see. Yet I have, and I hate it. Everything I love disappearing, and I couldn't help. Either way, don't ever look at my past. Nothing I've seen will I ever, willingly, share." She shouted, making a slight tinge of pain in my heart,

"Hmm, strange." I mumbled. "(Y/N), stop crying." This came out as more of an order. Oh well. "We're going to find food soon. Get ready." I said.

"Done." All her tears had disappeared, and replaced with a enraged frown. "I figure, why cry when I can get revenge? I will avenge my parents, my fiancé, my home, my friends. Damien, everything I loved. I will get revenge." Her angry look intensified with every word.

"Then let's head back now." I jumped from tree to tree, her quickly following beneath. 'She's fast... Faster than me. She's impressive." I thought.

~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~

~Your POV~

We arrived back at The Boar Hat, and Elizabeth immediately knocked me over with a monstrous bear hug.

"(Y/N)! I was so worried! Don't run off. It scared us!" She yelled in my ear.

"Ow... Need.. Breath..."

"Oh, sorry!" She let me go and helped me up.

"(Y/N), I wanna test your speed soon, don't run off again."

"I get it! I won't run off again! Stop telling me things I already know, it's annoying." I was pissed, although not as much as before.

"Captain, me King and Ban are back from collecting water!" A giant ran up to us. I wasn't scared, a giant helped me find a family before I had one. I was in debt to their race.

"A giant? I haven't seen one of you guys in forever!" I yelled and stuck out my hand to her finger.

"You aren't terrified?" The giant girl tilted her head to the side, interested in what I would say back. My hand slowly fell back down to my side.

"Not in the slightest! Giants, in my mind at least, are kindhearted loving beings who deserve more credit that they receive." I bowed politely, and she just picked me up and lightly hugged me.

"Captain, I like this girl!" The Giant told Meliodas.

~Meliodas' POV~

Wow. This girl is impressive. I've never seen anyone be able to tame Diane at first sight, aside from me that is. But this was a sight to behold. Diane didn't hit me into the ground yelling 'womanizer!' Or anything like that. She just hugged (F/N) nicely, not purposely hurting her.

"Captain, who's the giant-tamer?" Ban walked up to me, without a shirt, again.

"That's (F/N). She's gonna be staying with us for a while, apparently she can outrun two holy knights, and I've seen her a couple times on posters as 'The Fastest Woman Alive'. She could be a valuable asset to our team."

"Really? The fastest woman alive? I'm not buying it." Ban just passed it off, as usual.

"I don't know. I'm gonna test her speed once Diane puts her down." I put my hands in my pockets and just looked at the new member of our team, slowly being put down by the resident giant of our group.

~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~

We walked to a clearing to the side of the forest to test (Y/N)'s speed.

"Alright, time to see how fast you really are! Me, Diane, and Elizabeth will judge." I said. Gowther, Ban, and King tagged along to watch.

"Alright. I'm going to run to that tree." She pointed off to a tree way off in the distance, I almost couldn't see it. Gowther and King went off to the tree. "I'll go at full speed. Ready?" She asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? Alright... Go!" I shouted. Almost in an instant, she was at the tree.

"Wow... That girl is REALLY fast..." Elizabeth fearfully spoke.

"You've still seen faster Ban?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"Remember, me and you." He replied, completely unimpressed.

"She's just as fast, if not faster than us, you dumb." I whacked the back of his head. "Plus her slaps really hurt."

"She slapped you?"

"I was teasing her about blushing, then she slapped me yelling something about respecting her. I tuned out, my cheek actually hurt."

"HAHAHA! CAPTAIN YOU DESERVED THAT!" Ban doubled over laughing at me.

"Where's his off button?" (Y/N) walked up to us.

"Don't ask me. If I knew, I would've used it a long time ago." I smirked, and she just made a puking noise.

"What did I say about respecting me?!"

"That I shouldn't?" I guessed, and she just rolled her eyes, threw her hands in the air, and walked away.

"NOPE! I GIVE UP!" She walked away.

~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~

~Your POV~

It was almost an hour since they saw my speed, and I was still getting complimented on how fast I was, mostly by Elizabeth though.

"Where did you learn to run-" She was cut off by Meliodas yelling.

"OK guys, time to go out looking for food! Be prepared for a fight, we will most likely run into holy knights!" My eyes lit up at this. I can get revenge! Give them the grief and sadness they gave me. That will be hard though, considering barely any of them have hearts.

"Let's go." I grumbled before walking outside.

They all followed me and Meliodas started assigning people to do something. "Elizabeth and Diane, stay here and help with the bar. Gowther and King, patrol the area near here and if we call out, come help us, it will most likely be a holy knight. (Y/N), Ban, and I will hunt." Everyone nodded and went to their places. I stayed with Ban and Meliodas.

"Best hunt wins?" Ban asked.

"Yeah!" Meliodas exclaimed.

"Fine." I grumbled.

"Let's go!" Ban and Meliodas yelled, and ran off into the forest.

"Ugh. I only wanted to fight a holy knight, is that so much to ask? No. Yet I'm stuck with hunting." I ran back into the bar to find a weapon. I looked downstairs, and found nothing. I went upstairs and quickly found two katanas with a black wrap around on the hilts. "Bingo!" I picked them up and ran back outside, searching for pray.

~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~

Me, Ban, and Meliodas met up in a clearing in the forest with our food. Ban held up about 200 hares, Meliodas had a sword hound **(A/N: Sorry if the names are wrong, I'll have to watch the anime again.)** I held up a ginormous bear. The boys just dropped their jaws, especially at the fact that my white over-shirt was still completely clean.

"What? Never seen a female hunter before? That was my job at Zalien, you know." I smirked and threw the bear back to my new home.

"There really isn't a thing you aren't good at, huh?"

"Nope."

"Thought so." A loud crash was heard behind us, and I turned to see the people that took everything from me.

 _The Holy Knights._

This was a long one! It took me about two days to complete, but its the longest one I've ever written (so far).

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!  
~TheScaryDino~


End file.
